fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Twilight Phoenix Slayer Magic
Twilight Phoenix Slayer Magic (トワイライトフェニックススレイヤー Sessha Ootori Towairaito) is a Caster Type Lost Magic and one of the strongest style of Phoenix Slayer Magic used by Buchihigure. Description This magic allows the user to turn their body into that of a phoenix, in this case a Twilight Phoenix. The specific element that the user can incorporate into their body is darkness or dark magic. They have the ability to turn themselves into twilight/darkness, which allows them to phase through other objects. They can also use it to insert themselves into other person's body, almost like a free ride. The user can also absorb dark magic attacks as a way to heal and replenish one's strength and magic energy. With enough training, the user could gain the ability to absorb light magic as well, giving rise to the Moonlight Twilight Phoenix Slayer Magic. However this just adds another dimension to the overall attack, defense, supplementary regalia, and does not increase overall power. Spells Defensive Basic * Twilight Phoenix Wing Shield: 'The slayer gains magical wings that act like shields to defend against attacks. The wings can absorb dark magic from the opponent granting the slayer a slight boost in attack power. Advanced * '''Moonlight Twilight Phoenix Wing Shield: '''The slayer gains magical wings that act like shields to defend against attacks. The wings can absorb dark/light magic from the opponent granting the slayer a slight boost in attack power and speed. Offensive Basic *'Twilight Phoenix Scream: The basic offensive attack for most phoenix slayers, it consists of the Buchi conjuring up a large amount of twilight or dark energy, and releasing it in the form of a powerful beam directly from the user's mouth. *'Twilight Phoenix Hell Talon': Overlaying her hands with dark/twilight energy, Buchi creates a sharp talon, which she can attack the opponent with. *'Twilight Phoenix Feather Storm': A sphere of raw power encircles the slayer and, at his discretion, releases it in all direction. Advanced *'Twilight Phoenix Radiant Night': The slayer casts a false blanket or darkness over their head causing the illusion of night granting the slayer the same power as if it was truly night. * Moonlight Twilight Magic Siphon: '''Under the light of the moon, the user may restore magic power over time. The fuller the moon; the more magic power is restored. Secret Arts * '''Twilight Phoenix Wing-Blade Slash: '''The slayer gains wing like features made of magical essence. The slayer leaps forward towards the opponent at extreme speed as if the slayer vanished and reappeared. The slayer slashes the opponent with the wings causing extreme damage. * '''Moonlight Twilight Phoenix Ultimate Wing-Blade Siphon Slash: 'The slayer gains wing like features and long talons made of magical essence. The slayer leaps forward towards the opponent at extreme speed as if the slayer vanished and reappeared. The slayer slashes the opponent with the wings and talons causing extreme damage. A magical mark is left after the attack that siphons magical energy from the opponent to the slayer. Supplementary Basic Advanced Twilight Resurrection Secret Art *'Twilight Resurrection Secret Art - Under the cover of night, the twilight phoenix slayer will slowly regain magical energy until the slayer is alive again. (Takes about a year if the slayer is as strong as Natsu during the end of the Tenroujima arc) Trivia *Credit goes to User:Bombkidbomb for helping with some spell ideas for offensive purposes.